Rock God
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Fame changes everything. Even when you aren't the one that's famous. Mitchie hasn't seen her best friend since before she became a big star and left Mitchie behind. Caitlyn probably doesn't even remember, but Mitchie still can't forget her.


**Author Note: Hmm it has been too long! But you will have to forgive me, i have been very busy with University and drunk flatmates having panic attacks at 4 in the morning =S very stressful, and seriously? Scared the absolute crap outta me! At least it sobered them all up =) anywho, i recently found out that Selena Gomez has released a new album! I was very excited, and annoyed that i hadn't been paying attention! So, of course, i went out and bought it straight away =) and i got inspired by her song 'Rock God'. It's an awesome song, and this is what it inspired =) I tweeked a word or two for my purposes but that is the song, and you need to listen to it! And the rest of her album! It's called 'A Year Without Rain', so go buy, listen and obsess, kay?**

**Oh and by the way, anyone who feels like pointing out that it should be 'Goddess' not 'God'? Don't. I know it should, but i prefer 'Rock God', it sounds cooler and fits my purpose just as well!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, not the film, the characters or the song, so chill and don't sue =)**

**

* * *

**

Rock God

Mitchie's POV

I never thought I'd get this close to her again, not in a million years would I have thought that I'd be stood here in the crowd, looking up at her as she entrances everyone, guy and girl alike, with the way she moves, the way she plays her guitar, the way she sings… God, her voice! I've listened to all her songs, watched her on every single show that she's been on, but nothing compares to hearing her live! When she opened her mouth, I swear, I thought I was going to die! If I had, I wouldn't have cared; I would have died the happiest person in the world!

It's been such a long time since I've last seen her in person. Five years, to be exact. Five years today, on the last day of Camp, as we packed everything up and got ready to go back home in time for the start of school. I hadn't thought it was the last time I'd see her, I'd had no idea that she was going to become… this! This God! She'd never really liked to sing at Camp, I'd had to talk her into singing back up for me, beg and plead with her to get up on stage. It's not that she was scared; she just preferred her laptop to the stage. Out of the two of us, I'd never have guessed that she'd be the one to make it big as a singer, she was always so adamant that she was going to become the world's greatest music producer, and that when I was famous, she'd produce all my stuff for me. I'm not jealous or anything, I actually prefer my life the way it is now, quiet and ordinary. I still write my music, still sing in my room, and play my keyboard and guitar… I wouldn't change it. But maybe… maybe I'd have liked to have one more summer with her, before she became famous and forgot all about me.

Camp Rock wasn't the same without her. She was a big part of why I went there every summer. I always hoped, always prayed that I would hear her voice yelling my name as I stepped out of my mom's car, see her sprinting towards me with no thought to anyone else. I wanted to feel her hug me tight, hear her laughing, feel her breath on my neck, her hand in mine… but three summer's passed without so much as a word from her. After that, I didn't go back. The others may not have understood completely, but they had an idea, so they did their best to help me forget and enjoy myself. But it just… it wasn't the same.

The first time I heard her song on the radio, I couldn't believe my ears. I was sure there was some mistake. But then I heard it again and again and again. It played its way into the charts, becoming the number one most played song in the world! I watched as she became famous, appearing on every TV show that meant anything, being interviewed on the radio, posting videos on the internet… she was a world wide superstar. I couldn't believe it. It didn't take me long to become obsessed. I knew all the words to her songs, I could play them all on guitar, I'd seen everything she'd ever done, all the videos she'd made. I had every poster of her; every picture from her photo-shoots… my room was pretty much a shrine to her. It was a good thing I'd moved out of my parent's house, or they'd have had me committed for my unhealthy obsession.

I'd been trying for ages to get tickets to one of her concerts, but they'd all sold out in seconds. So when my parent's appeared at my house one evening with a 'surprise' for me, I wasn't in the best of moods, having just been unable to get a ticket once again. My mom had handed me an envelope, and told me that it was an early birthday present from her and dad. That I should have it now otherwise I'd miss it. I'd opened it and found a ticket for the sold out concert I'd been dying to go to. I swear, I thought I was going to pass out! I hadn't believed it, but when I saw the smiles on my parent's faces, I knew it was no joke!

And that's how I ended up here at her concert…

"Alright, so this song… well, it's for anyone who's ever fallen in love with the music, who gave up everything for it, who fought for it… who's fallen in love because of it…" Suddenly her eyes found mine and my breath caught in my throat. The music started, her voice was beautiful, perfect, but she still didn't look away.

"_Preacher man walked into the club and he said, he said__  
__'Hey girl, can't you walk and not stray?'__  
__Father, I'm torn and I'm selling my soul  
To the__Rhythm, the beat and the bass.  
'Cuz I can't confess my Rock and Roll ways. __  
__'Cuz I'm so possessed with the music__  
__The music she plays._

_I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of her drum__  
__Oh, no I fell in love with my Rock God.__  
__I can't keep my hips from swaying to her sweet melody__  
__You see I fell in love,  
With my Rock-Rock God._

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes__  
__He said "Hey girl, can't you live your life right?"__  
__Father, things aren't always so black and white.__  
__Don't cast the first stone 'cuz I'm not alone.__  
__And it's not like I'ma hurting anyone.__  
__But I can't confess my Rock-  
My Rock and Roll ways."_

There was more to the song, I should know, I've listened to it enough times, lived by it even. But I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand it. I knew it couldn't be me she was staring at, and I couldn't let myself start to believe, because it would hurt too much when I got home and the aching set in again. I turned and pushed my way through the crowd, until I finally found the exit. I ran out, past the ticket office, past the men by the door making sure no one else got in, out into the night air. The cold hurt my lungs as I breathed in, but it helped to clear my head so I took big gulps, trying to slow my heart. I heard a door open inside, and the music became louder, then it shut and it was quiet again. I leant against the wall, staring into the black sky, trying to regain control of myself.

"Mitchie?" I froze, and I swear my heart stopped. I knew that voice, I'd know it anywhere, but I hadn't heard it say my name in five long years. "It is you, isn't it?" I turned to look at her, and my heart started beating so fast I thought I was going to hyperventilate. When I didn't say anything she cleared her throat and took a step towards me. "It's been a while, huh?" She gave me a guilty smile that told me she knew it was her fault. "How- err… how've you been?" When I still didn't answer her smile disappeared, she stuck her hands in her pockets and stared down at her shoes. "Listen, Mitch, I'm sorry about what happened. About not coming back to Camp, or calling you, or… I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could go back and do it all again. Because I've missed you. So much." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Caitlyn Gellar, THE Caitlyn Gellar was apologising to me! I'd been dreaming about this moment, about seeing her again, talking to her… but I never thought it would be like this! I never dreamed she'd even remember who the hell I was! But she had, and that made me so unbelievably happy.

When I heard her clear her throat nervously, I realised she'd been waiting for me to say something, and that I'd been staring at her like an idiot for the past few minutes! I snapped my mouth shut and managed to drag my eyes away from her, hoping she didn't think I was a complete freak!

"It… it's okay… Caitlyn. You're a big Rock star now, surprised you remembered me! And you've been… well, you've been pretty busy, I guess, and I've… well, I've been kinda busy too. You know, with school and… work and… stuff…" I wanted to bang my head against the wall, I was talking rubbish! But it couldn't be helped, my brain had turned to mush the moment she'd said my name. "So, you know, don't worry about it!" I tried to smile casually at her, but I think it came out as more of a cross between stage-fright nervous and forced niceness. It wasn't convincing either way because she wrapped her arms round herself and bit her bottom lip hard, something she always used to do when she was upset and trying not to… cry…

Without even knowing what I was doing, I reached for her, pulling her to me in a long overdue hug. She wrapped her arms round me and we stood there, in the middle of the pavement the dark of the night all around us, for a long time. After a while a thought came to me.

"Caitlyn, how can you be out here? Shouldn't you be inside, performing?" She shrugged and held on tighter, making me smile into her hair. "You have to go back in; you have to finish the concert. Think of all your fans waiting for you!" After a few seconds I heard her sigh and she pulled away slowly.

"You're right, I can't disappoint people." She ran her fingers through her messy hair and straightened her clothes. "How do I look?" I ran my eyes down her body and back up again, meeting her gaze as she waited for my judgement.

"You look just like you've always done- amazing." I smiled reassuringly at her, but I knew that when she went back inside, I probably wouldn't see her again for another five years, maybe more. "Go on, your fans await!" I turn as she does, unable to watch her disappear from my life again. A few moments later, I hear footsteps, someone running towards me.

"Mitchie…" I turn to find Caitlyn stood behind me. "I almost forgot something!" I frown, not understanding, but then she pulls me to her and presses her lips firmly to mine in a searing kiss. My heart stops, my head spins and I feel like I'm falling. But then she pulls away and I'm back on the ground. She grins at me with those amazingly soft lips of hers, and laughs as I stumble towards her, my legs too weak to support me properly. "You okay, Mitch?" I nod, gulping for air as her lips find my cheek. As she pulls me into a tight hug, I hear her whisper in my ear. "I could never forget you, Mitchie. You mean too damn much to me." I feel tears escape from my eyes and make their way down my cheek and onto her shoulder. "Wait for me?"

"Okay." She kisses me once more on the lips, just a gentle kiss that leaves me wanting more, before she's gone running back inside. I stay stood there for a long while, her kiss still lingering on my lips, making my whole body tingle. I'm so wrapped up thinking about Caitlyn that I don't see one of the guys from inside approaching me.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are Mitchie Torres?" I snap out of it and stare up at him.

"Err yeah?" He suddenly smiles at me and offers his hand.

"Great, I'm Tony, Caitlyn's bodyguard." I shake his hand, glad that I don't seem to be in trouble. "She asked me to come find you and make sure you don't get in any kind of err… trouble, she seemed certain you would." I return his smile, making a mental note to smack Caitlyn, but only when Tony isn't around. "C'mon, I'll show you to her dressing room. She'll be done soon. So how long have you known Caitlyn?"

And just like that she was back in my life. My very own Rock-Rock God!

* * *

**Author Note: Hope you guys liked it =) it's my first thing in ages, well it feels like that anyway! Review and lemmie know what you thought =) much obliged. Oh and there may be more stories coming, Selena's new album is very inspiring =) Peace Out XD**


End file.
